


A Kiss Instead?

by MadhouseCabaret



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 07:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13829844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseCabaret/pseuds/MadhouseCabaret
Summary: Drunk Changmin, sober Yunho. One very startling request from a drunken friend, but yet the tension is never problematic.





	A Kiss Instead?

  "Can I give you head?" A mildly drunk, apparently throwing caution to the wind Changmin boldly queried. Yunho, who moments before was drinking tea, almost choked on the liquid as his dark eyes honed in right on his friend; Changmin appearing absolutely unashamed. There was a stopping of the mind and that disconnect caused Yunho to sputter, stutter out a couple syllables before going silent and making another attempt at speech.  
  "I....beg your pardon?" The shock had caused Yunho to slip momentarily into his Gwangju dialect.  
Changmin edged closer, "I was thinking how it must not feel too different from a woman." Light touches and any kind of hand holding weren't foreign feelings or gestures, but to pair them with the current conversation seemed a _little_ bizarre. Changmin had a wandering hand which delicate fingers danced over Yunho's outer thigh down towards the knee, but Yunho seemed too fixated on his surprise to actually move.  
  "I've never with a....are you sure you're okay?"  
  "Hm...never with a girl _or...?"_ Only in private did Changmin actually talk completely casual to him, but casual and flirty was a whole other issue. Really made Yunho feel sorry for any of Changmin's previous girlfriends. Perhaps grumpier than he meant to actually sound Yunho finally found resolve to answer.  
  "With a guy, Minnie, a _guy._ Why are you talking like this?" Yet Changmin only flashed that light up smile at the slightly exasperated tone in Yunho's voice; before drawing small circle patterns on the man's leg with his finger.  
  "What was your first time with a woman like?"

Yunho almost dropped his drink.

  _"Really!"_ Now he couldn't even get mad, just confused and bewildered. Changmin still seemed completely unfazed that his words were causing any discomfort or dismay, but instead the roaming hand traveled up to gently grasp the inside of Yunho's muscled thigh.  
  "I bet she was lucky to have these legs, those hips..." both hand and eyes traveled up a bit more, "that _endowment_ all to herself." And there was something of a melted chocolate with velvet quality to Changmin's voice that caused Yunho to get goosebumps; coupled with a hand being placed practically on his groin area. After the shock wore off Yunho finally scooted away just enough to give Changmin the hint, but to also convey that he wasn't angry with him; if not a little concerned by the strange behavior. Changmin did pout a little though proceeded no further and instead reached to grab his beer with another healthy swig, placing the bottle back down and looking from the TV to Yunho.  
  "What about a kiss?" And when Changmin asked so innocently Yunho's cheeks grew warm. They've shared time, living space, bath products, underwear (by accident, really), and more than a few arguments over nothing and everything, but a kiss like Changmin suggested was the one act of closeness not ventured. Did this mean that Changmin had always kept these feelings tucked away? Sometimes when in an alcoholic haze people would say or do things that their normal brain would force them to reconsider, but then that meant Changmin may actually have always wanted to kiss him.  
  "Sounds better!" Yunho had to laugh just a little to alleviate the tension from Changmin's prior sexually charged commentary. Those wide, doe like eyes Changmin possessed were looking at Yunho now with curiosity or maybe permission to actually kiss, and Yunho fell a little quiet wondering if he was going to actually go through with it.

Only a kiss. A kiss wasn't anything scary.

So Yunho nodded as he scooted back over and turned his body to face Changmin better. Changmin's eyes lit up in a manner which could actually be called cute as he excitedly moved in closer to the older man. Yunho has kissed before by way of actual dates and filming movies or shows, but never actually with a man nor one that he knew as well as Changmin. Though perhaps their closeness could actually make the situation a hundred times less awkward, but for now they needed to figure out who was going to initiate. Yunho let his eyes wander over Changmin's face and the features he had come to know for over a decade with how there was a perfect meshing of sharp angles and soft lines. Those doe-like eyes that could brim with both innocence or mischief depending on the situation, but Yunho's eyes fell upon those perfectly shaped lips and took note of really how plush they looked. Right now they were parted slightly almost expectantly, and that's when Yunho moved to pull Changmin in closer with a gentle hand, not hesitating anymore for even a second as his lips ghosted briefly over his partner's; Changmin made a small whimper before tilting his head to where he and Yunho could finally meld their lips together softly. The contact sent a small electric sort of feeling through both their bodies and for a moment Yunho pulled away, Changmin as well and both were looking at each other intently.  
  "Changmin...?" Yunho gently asked.  
  "I want to kiss you more." And just like that Changmin climbed over and grabbed Yunho to pull him in for another kiss; a kiss that had cast away all uncertainty. Yunho took a moment to savor just how soft and welcoming Changmin's lips actually were, and Changmin hummed softly against the warm sensation of Yunho's lips as they started to become less shy with one another.

Yunho was practically in Changmin's lap and their limbs were hopelessly tangled for the time being. That's when Changmin curiously ran his tongue along Yunho's bottom lip and was met with a soft noise. Yunho slowly pulled his face away looking flushed and startled.  
  "You...have you always wanted to do this?"  
Changmin smiled, "Off and on, but I wasn't sure how much." There was an honesty in Changmin's voice even through the alcohol that could be picked up coupled with his body language. Yunho was certain that he wasn't into men though he also wasn't against those who were, but the notion of another man fancying him still was not a point of contention. If anything that fact was actually a little humbling and even cute.

And that man was Changmin.

Changmin who he would probably die to protect if the situation arose.

"I...I don't mind that." Both men were leaning in closer to each other when Yunho began to speak, and their lips meshed back together and parted slightly at the warm invite of tongue. Both had kissed girlfriends in this manner and with each other that euphoric sensation was no different at all. Yunho allowed himself to be less nervous and simply give into all the little feelings and touches both by his hand and Changmin's own feathered across his neck and shoulders. Changmin was more adventurous as he took Yunho's bottom lip gently between his teeth working it slowly, giving the skin a more reddish cutely swollen appearance. All Yunho could accomplish was whimpering softly against his partner's lips before being relinquished, his cheeks still very much flushed and warm.

  "You really _are_ cute." Changmin pointed out teasingly gaining a joking glare from Yunho in the process.  
  "Nope, not cute." Yunho responded in a sunny manner. Neither man was ready to untangle themselves from the grasp of each other and instead Yunho rested his face in the crook of Changmin's neck; completely going against his not cute statement just moments before. Changmin chuckled wrapping his arms more intimately and comfortably around Yunho's broad shoulders with his chin resting there.  
  "I don't want to move yet. Is that okay?" Changmin didn't move his head only speaking softly in Yunho's ear. Yunho himself smiled softly giving a very relaxed response.  
  "That's fine. Afterwards we can go...maybe cuddle in your room?" Yeah, he liked this. And Changmin nuzzled affectionately, the alcohol probably helped enhance the feeling, into Yunho's shoulder.  
  "Mmm, I like the sound of that actually. We can soon."

If Yunho had been told earlier that week he and Changmin would be lovingly tangled in each other after a kiss, well he would have said no way. And yet there wasn't anyone who would convince him this wasn't the start of something brighter between them.


End file.
